Much artwork is delicate and not suitable for surviving harsh environments such as those found on (and/or associated with) automatic weapons. For instance, artwork displayed on paper, fabric, etc. would deteriorate rapidly under the influence of the shock and vibration present on most automatic weapons due to their “firing.” Likewise, heat can be a factor limiting a user's ability to place artwork in certain environments (such as on their weapons) particularly if the artwork sags or might otherwise contact potentially hot objects in the environment (such as, again, the barrel of a weapon). The user's incidental or accidental handling of the artwork might also cause degradation of the artwork. For instance, Should a user somehow affix artwork to a weapon, their handling of the weapon would likely expose the artwork to the forces inherent in gripping the weapon as they move through brush and position and/or fire it. Moreover, the design and/or functional characteristics of most weapons limit the number and size of surfaces available for anything but utilitarian functions leaving little (if any) room for artwork to be applied thereto. Yet many gun owners wish to personalize their weapons.